The Legends of Zelda
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: Link and Zelda think they are being followed by a shadowy presence. Is this a new evil wanting to take over Hyrule? Now officaly finshed! 6 chapters! R&R!
1. One Quest EndsAnother One Begins!

The Legends of Zelda  
  
The Legend Continues....  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
One Quest Ends....Another One Begins  
  
The clinging of swords broke the slient of the dark night. Link stood above the creature known as Ganon. "Link!!" came the beautiful voice of Zelda. "me and the sages are holding back Ganon......deliver the final blow!!" Link brought the sword above his head.  
  
"This is for everyone you killed." Link closed his eyes and brung the sword down.   
  
"SAGES!!!" Zelda shouted. "NOW!!!" The whole area began to light up the sky as a portal appered behind Ganon. The portal sucked Ganon into the dark pit. The last words of Ganon roared loudly around the area.  
  
"CURSE YOU......SAGES!!!" came the boom of his voice. "CURSE YOU......ZELDA!!!!!! CURSE YOU.......LINK!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL ESCAPE MY PRISON ONE DAY AND DESTROY YOU!!!!" With that Ganon diappered.   
  
Link tried to stand straight, but with every breath he took standing straight, pain surged through his body. "Crud," Link muttered under his breath, while topling over. Zelda walked over to Link.   
  
"You did it, Link," Zelda cried. "Ganon is defeated, Hyrule is back to normal, but, most importatly, your okay." Zelda looked in Link's eyes, tearfully. "Link hand me the Orcarina, I must send you back to your time." Link looked at Zelda.   
  
"But..... I want to stay here.....I want to stay here with-"  
  
"No, Link," Zelda interrupted. "you must go back. Yes, back to where your suppposed to be, HOW you are supposed to be. Give me the Orcarina." Link, with regret in his eyes, handed over the Orcarina. Zelda put the orcarina to her mouth and played a soothing melody. Link watched as Zelda's image disappered. Zelda did the same. 'Goodbye....' Zelda and Link thought as they felt themselves reapper in a different place.   
  
Link opened his eyes and looked around only to see he was in the Koriki Forest in his tree house. Link smiled and thought of his trip through time. He remembered Impa, the Castle, but most of all he remembered Zelda. Link turned and walked out his door. Link looked around at Koriki Forest, his home. He looked around for Sara. Walking into Sara's Treehouse, Link saw his child hood friend. Sara smiled at Link and Link smiled back. Link and Sara hugged for one moment. "Sara," Link said with adventure in his voice. "Have I got a story to tell you!!!"   
  
2 hours past and Link told Sara of his adventure. He told her about Zelda, Hyrule Field, the temples, Link didn't leave out one little detail. Sara looked on, amazed at his travels, but believed him. Link continued and finally finshed. Sara was speachless. "Wow...." was all she could say. Link looked at the clock hanging on the wall.  
  
"Uhh....." Link gasped. "I had better go talk to Zelda. Well, Sara, see you later tonite!!"   
  
"Remember, 9:00!!" Sara yelled.   
  
Link ran to the entrance of Koriki Forest. He ran out and walked into Hyrule Field. He ran through the field, happy to see it back to normal. Link got to the drawbridge at dusk and quickly ran to the Hyrule Castle Grounds. He climbed the vines, the ones he climbed during his adventure. Link sensed something inside the castle. He shook his head and ran through the secret entrance. Link ran torward the door only to find it locked. He looked at it confused. This was Link's way in when he was with Zelda. Link ran to the front and asked entrance into the castle. Again, Link felt evil somewhere.   
  
"Uh.....the Princess is busy. She does not wish to be disturbed." The guard looked at Link.   
  
"Uh....thanks." Link turned around and remembered the entrance to the Courtyard. Link quickly made it to the courtyard, only to find it empty. Link was very confused. He saw a window and peaked through it. Inside the castle, Link saw nothing. Once again, Link fell victim of confusion. Link wasn't about to give up just yet. Link had an idea. Link ran torward a tree and pulled out a slingshot. Link aimed torward the fields and shot. The guards ran over torward the blast. Link snickered to himself and hopped up the main steps of the castle. When Link entered, Link was surprised to see the castle normal, no evil beings anywhere. The King noticed Link. "Welcome to Hyrule Castle!" called the king. "What business do you have here?" Link walked up to the throne and bowed.   
  
"Your Grace," Link spoke. "I am sorry-  
  
"Nonsense," the king interrupted. "Please rise. Treat me like a normal person, and do act as you wish."   
  
Link stood up. "I am sorry for interrupting but, I have need to see the Princess Zelda."   
  
"Yes, and what is your name and where are you from?"   
  
"I am Link of the Koriki. May I speak to your daughter?"   
  
"Yes of course. She is in that room." The king pointed torward the dining room. Link bowed and walked into the huge room. Link saw a huge table and at the far end sat Princess Zelda. Link smiled and walked over. Zelda looked up from the table and looked at Link. "Hello Princess." Link replied.   
  
Zelda looked at Link like they knew each other like great friends. "Hello, Link." Zelda replied. 'She remembers....' Link sighed.  
  
'He remembers...' Zelda sighed. Link looked at Zelda. "Hey!" Zelda cried. "Why don't you stay over? You know, for a while!? We would have such fun!! What do you say?"   
  
Link was caught by surprise. "But....your dad....-"  
  
Zelda giggled. "He already knows!!" Link thought for a moment. Link protested saying he needed to go home but in the end, Zelda won the battle. Link and Zelda had a huge time, from exploring the secret parts of the castle to riding horsing. Link even took Zelda to the picnic Sara and Link went on. Before they knew it it was time for bed. Link took off his boots and put them next to his bed. Link layed down on the cozy guest bed and went right to sleep.   
  
The wind whistled as Hyrule slowly turned to darkness.A shadow of black flowted above the two figures standing in the fields. Link and Zelda stood, ready to face the evil. Link attacked the darkness, only to disapper. Zelda attacked next but also failed. The creature slowly took over Hyrule.  
  
A scream filled the air, rushing Link from his sleep. Link ran into Zelda's bedroom to find Impa already sitting next to Zelda on her bed. Impa slowly walked out the door. Link ran over to Zelda.  
  
"What happened?" Link cried out of breath.  
  
"I....I had a dream...." Zelda trembled. "A shadow of darkness.....took over Hyrule.....we weren't able...to stop it. In my dream they...were small necklaces. They were the ones that hurt the demon. This....wasn't just a dream.......it will happen.....I know my dreams from proverses. Link we MUST find the necklaces. Me and you, tomorrow."  
  
Link was totally surprised that another adventure was coming up so soon. It hadn't even been a day since the last one. Link looked at Zelda and jokingly stated, "Oh well, I guess that after one quest ends, another begins!!"  
  
Zelda smiled. They said goodnight once more and headed off to sleep. 


	2. The Mysteroius Jolt

The Legend of Zelda  
  
The Legend Continues....  
  
Chapter 2: The Mysteroius Jolt  
  
Link awoke early the next morning, ready to start the day. He jumped out of bed and quickly put on his tunic. He slipped his boots over his foot and headed for the door. Before he could reach the door, Link again felt the evil, this time closer. Link turned around. Nothing. Link shook his head and opened his door. He headed for Zelda's room. Link rushed in, Zelda sitting on her bed. Link came and sat down.   
  
"What's up?" Link asked Zelda.   
  
Zelda looked at Link. "Remember," she repiled. "Today we go and get the necklaces."   
  
Link looked at Zelda. "But we don't even know where they are," Zelda gave Link her look. "You had another dream?" Link gave her the 'Why me?' look.  
  
"Don't worry." she laughed. "I am going too!!" Zelda smiled and Link returned the smile, happy to go with a friend for one adventure. "Well, get your gear ready!! We go to Goron City first!!" Zelda ran out of the room, leaving Link to get ready. Link ran to his room, and grabbed his knapsack. He remembered that he left everything in Koriki Forest. Link put the knapsack on his back and ran to tell Zelda.   
  
Zelda understood and told Link Impa would take them there. Zelda first had to go upstairs and get ready. Link waited. 5 minutes passed.  
  
"Ready?" came a voice from the stairs. Link looked up. He was tooken by surprised at Zelda. She wore a camafloge shirt along with short pants. Her hair was put up in a pony tail. She had a small backpack on her back. "Here's the deal," Zelda started. "You carry the wepons and I carry the other things like food and water. Understood?"   
  
"Yeah," Link stammered. "Can we go get the stuff of mine now? My things are at the house in Koriki Forest."   
  
Zelda yelled upstairs. "IMPA!!!! WE'RE READY!!" At that moment, Impa appered, ready to go. Link and Zelda jumped onto a horse and they galloped to Koriki Forest. Link, once again, felt the evil near him. They quickly entered Koriki Forest. Link was horrified. The forest had been destroyed.   
  
"Saria!!" Link whispered. He hopped off his horse and ran torward Saria's home. Link saw that everything had been destoryed except Link's home and the shop. Link searched through the debri, despertly looking for Saria. Zelda joined him. Together they dug out Saria's lifeless body. Link tried to shake her awake. No luck.   
  
"Saria?!" Link cried. "Saria?!" Link gave up. He layed his head on Saria's, and sobbed. "Why Saria?!" Link shouted up to the Heavens. "Why her!!?" Link layed Saria down gently. He ran off torward Mido's home. Link searched through the home and found nothing. Link gave up and head torward his home. Link ran inside. His home was burnt inside but his bed was still standing. He found it counfusing that his house was still standing and looked unharmed from the outside.Link searched around for his weapons. He pulled out his shield and sword from his bedside drawer. Link then reached under the bed and grabbed clothes, boots, his slingshot, arrows, special arrows, his wallet, his special tunics, his mirror shield, his empty bottles, his orcarina, his special boots, Lens of Truth, bombs, the boomerang, Longshot, his spells, his old journal, and his favorite picture of him and Saria. Link tearfully put the things in his knapsack. Link hurried out and him and Zelda jumped on their horse. Impa bid them them good luck and went back to the castle.   
  
"Sorry Link about Saria," Zelda called after they left the forest, "I wonder what happened. I have been feeling this evil presence around alot lately. Have you felt it?" Link nodded.  
  
"I just hope whatever it is we find and stop it," Zelda nodded in agreement and they were slience for a while  
  
A figure stood atop a building in Kakariko village. He wore a blue tunic with black boots. His hair was a strikeing red color and his eyes were solid grey. He smiled, looking down at his next town to fall victim. He grabbed an arrow and a magical fire surrounded it. The man looked for a building to shoot at first. Just as he let it fly, Link and Zelda entered, still in horseback. Link and Zelda stopped their horse as a building caught on fire. Link looked around the town. His eyes caught a figure atop a building, shooting arrows. Link ran forward.The figure saw Link and, without hesiatation, drew and arrow and shot. Link held up his small Koriki shield in able to block the arrow. Link was surprised at the force of the arrow and thrown back. Link rose quickly, drawing his sword. The figure drew another arrow, this time lit with fire. Link paniced, knowing that the fire would burn his shield. He had no time to get his other shield. Link was in trouble. The figure shot the arrow. Link was unable to stop it. The shield in Link's hand burnt to a crisp. Zelda watched in horror as Link was hit. Zelda started to run to Link. The figure saw this and blocked Zelda's path with a magic barrier. She was knocked back when she hit.   
  
"Who are you?!" she yelled at the evil figure. He smiled.   
  
"I am Jolt." said the mysteruios man. "I have come to destroy Link, the so-called Hero. I come from far east of the Gerudo. So in that case, I am considered to be one of them. I am not. I come from a race of people called the Geru. We wish to destroy everyone who gets in our way. We wish to rule the world, not to destroy it. Link here is one who we shall destroy because of his devotion to Hyrule."   
  
"What about me?" Zelda protested. "I am also a follower."   
  
"Oh, we have no need of you. You could do nothing. If you wish to save Link, come to Gerudo Valley, though you will lose." And with that, Jolt disappered, along with Link. Zelda watched Kakaiko Village burn to the ground. Zelda got up and jumped on her horse. She grabbed Epona's reins and headed torward Lon Lon Ranch. Zelda left Epona there. Zelda saw Link's knapsack and grabbed it along with his left over shield and sword. Zelda ran straight to Gerudo Valley. Sure enough, there was Jolt. Link was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where is Link?" Zelda asked in an angry voice.   
  
"Tsk tsk," Jolt repiled. "You need to learn your manners. Link is busy right now. You can see him later." Jolt grinned evily.  
  
"Let me see him," Zelda demanded.   
  
Jolt sighed. " I didn't want to do this..." Jolt formed a small ball of energy in his hand and threw it at Zelda. Zelda slung up the shield. It shot back the energy, hitting Jolt. Jolt yelled in pain. "Your good." Jolt grinned. "But not good enough." Jolt formed another small ball. He hurled it at Zelda. Zelda tried to block but relized it was gas. Zelda took in the gas and was knocked out instantly.   
  
Zelda woke up what seemed like days later. Looking around, she saw she was in the Gerudo jail ceal. She looked across the room and spotted Link.   
  
"Link!" she yelled. She was surprised to see that Link wasn't hurt from the arrow. Link was laying on the stone hard ground. "Link?" Zelda yelled again.   
  
Link rose from the ground. "Zelda?!" Link called. "Is it really you?" Link stared happily at Zelda.  
  
"Link!!" Zelda cried, reaching out. "Are you hurt from the arrow?"   
  
"No, it only knocked me out, being unable to help you or me," Link starred at his feet. "Now look where it got us."   
  
"It's not your fault." Zelda smiled at Link. Link smiled back. Suddenly, an arrow zoomed through the room, hitting Link. "NOOOO!!!" Zelda screamed. Link feel over, dead. Zelda cried as she heard the voice once again.   
  
"Awww, Link died. See how much trouble you got him in? Well, it's all over now."   
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Zelda screamed again. 'I let him die, he's gone, it's my fault!!!' 


	3. The Necklaces

The Legends of Zelda  
  
The Legend continues....  
  
I bet you hate me from the ciffhanger last time!!! Well, read on and figure out what happens!!! dodges fruit pulls out flamethrower Do I have to put you in flames again? MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: The Necklace Hunt  
  
Zelda awoke in a cold sweat. She looked around, finding herself still in Gerudo Valley. She sighed, relived that it was a dream. She slowly got up, her head killing her. She looked around, just making sure Jolt wasn't there. No sign of him. Zelda picked up her bag and Link's. Zelda sighed, hoping Link was okay. She walked out of Gerudo Valley. She begin to think about her dream the night before. Something then hit her.   
  
"Wait a minute," she cried to herself. "Maybe the necklaces is the only thing that can destroy him. Maybe thats what my dream meant!!!" Zelda headed straight for Karkiriko Village, or what was left of it. Zelda started up Death Mountain, torward Goron City. Fortunatly, Jolt hadn't reached the area yet, so everything was peaceful. Zelda clumbed the mountain, surprised that it wasn't that steep. She quickly made it to the Goron's resting place. Zelda entered and was awed at the size of the town. Zelda clumbed downstairs, trying to remember what Link told her after he collected the Goron's Ruby. 'Remember, the last floor through the back door. Their you will find Dariuna, the one who gave me the stone, and a broken back!!' Zelda laughed to herself as she remembered Link's words. Zelda quickly made it downstairs and through the far door. She saw the big Goron. Daruina smiled at her.   
  
"So, the princess of Hyrule decides to join us," Dariuna grinned.   
  
"Uh.....yes." she stammered. She remembered Link and Jolt and came to her senses. "I am searching for a necklace, a special necklace." Zelda quickly remembered the stone from her dream. "It had a red stone in it and was in the shape of the sun. Do you know anything about it?"   
  
Daruina frowned. "Yes," he muttered. "What need?" Daruina saw Zelda face turn pale. "Has evil returned to Hyrule?" Zelda nodded. "Very well then. Daruina pointed through the opening behind him. "It is in that cave. If you can find it, it's yours. But it is extremly hot. You need a Goron's Tunic." Zelda quickly remembered Link's red tunic in his bag.   
  
"Like this one?" She dug it out and held it up. Dariuna smiled, relived.   
  
"Yes that one." Dariuna's face again became stern. "Now, hurry child, find the necklace and save Hyrule!!!" Zelda understood and ran through the opening.   
  
Zelda gasped at the hottness of the pit. She quickly slipped on the tunic and felt better. She ran across the hot pit and was quickly attacked by bats. Zelda yelled and drew Link's sword. Slinging it, she easily destroyed the bats. Zelda ran into the opeing inside the pit. She panted. She looked around after catching her breath, trying to see where she was. Across the room, Zelda spotted the necklace. She sighed and ran over. She reached for it and was dumbfounded when her hand went straight through it. Confused, she tried again, only to get the same results. All of a sudden, the gem disappered. A noise came from behind her. Zelda quickly turned around, only to see a giant creature known as the Dodongo. Zelda screamed and quickly found somewhere to hide. Finding a rock, Zelda squited down and looked past the rock. 'How did Link say he beat this thing?' Zelda thought. Then it came to her. 'All I did was throw a bomb at it. It went straight in it's mouth! It started acting werid and then fell. I slashed it with my sword and soon I won!!' Zelda grabbed a bomb and ran up to the creature. Zelda waited for it's mouth to open and threw the bomb in. Zelda quickly ran for cover. The bomb exploded. Zelda drew a sword and slashed the dodongo. The dodongo felt the pain and quickly got up. Zelda reached for another bomb. She threw it in it's mouth, doing this over and over. Finally, Zelda threw one last bomb. The Dodongo fell over, screaming. Zelda looked on and slashed her hardest at the beast. The Dodongo let out a yell and fell over dead. Zelda dropped to the ground and relaxed. She waited a moment and got up. Looking over, she saw the necklace hanging on the wall. Zelda laughed and grabbed it. Behind her, she heard a faint humming noise. She drew her sword and turned around. A blue light had formed where the Dodongo fell. She stepped in the light and felt her body tingle. She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew, she was outside, standing in front of the entrance of the volcano. Zelda looked to her left. An opening caught her eye. She stepped into the area and found herself in front of a fountain. She remembered that Link told her a fairy was on Death Mountain. She grabbed the Orcarina of Time and played a familer melody. When she ended the song, a beautiful fairy came out of the fountain. "What desire do you have from me?" the fairy of the fountain asked. Zelda thought for a moment.   
  
"I wish to have the Necklace of the Forest." Zelda said. The fairy looked at her with grief.   
  
"Sorry, a task must be fullfilled before I give this to you," the green necklace flouted above the fary.   
  
Zelda wasn't about to give up. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"You must go to Koriki Forest and find the one surviver. Then you bring him to me. That is when I shall give you this sacried jewel." Zelda agreed to it and hurried off. She stopped at Lon Lon Ranch to pick up her horse, Cream. She hopped on her horse and headed south torward Koriki Forest. Leaving Cream at the entrance, Zelda hurried inside.  
  
Meanwhile in the depths of the Gerudo Desert,  
  
"This girl is better than I thought..." Jolt told himself. He sat in a small room, a crystal ball in front of him, watching Zelda's every move. In the far cornor, a small boy in green hung in the air by his arms. It was Link.  
  
"Yeah," Link shouted. "Alot more couragious than you, you coward!" Jolt turned around so he was facing the boy.  
  
"Oh, you will pay dearly for that!!" Jolt fired a large ball of energy at Link. Link winched in pain, trying to buy time for Zelda to get the necklaces. Jolt grabbed a knife and cut at Link leg. This time Link couldn't help but yell from the pain. "Maybe next time you won't open your mouth as much!!" Link felt the blood pour from his wound. Not wanting the boy dead just yet, Jolt wraped up the wound in a bandage. 'C'mon Zelda, we don't have much time!!' Link thought.   
  
Zelda searched through the first part of Koriki Forest. She found nothing in her search. She headed out for the Deku Tree's Meadow, hoping to find something. She looked at the burnt up tree, grief struken. She looked among the weeds. only to have the same results. She checked the last place in the forest, the Lost Woods. Zelda, using her powers, easily found the path to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Entering, she found the meadow untouched by Jolt. She looked around and saw a figure sitting on a stump, his back torward Zelda. Zelda slowly snuck up behind the person. Before Zelda could reach him, the Koriki turned around, surprised by Zelda. He jumped off the stump.   
  
"Who are you?" asked the boy.  
  
"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Who are you??" Zelda answered.   
  
The figure step out of the shadows. "I am Mido, leader of the Koriki." he answered back. Zelda looked in shock at the Koriki. Mido's arm was in a sling. His face was cut in several different places and his tunic was tour into rags.   
  
"Mido!" Zelda said. "Link and I thought you were dead. How did you survive and what happened to.....Saria?" Zelda was greifed at the site of the forest. Mido begun his story.  
  
"After Link left with you," Mido begun. "A man came in and demanded we told him where the Hero of Time was. We didn't want anyone at the castle to be harmed of the man so we told him Link was gone. The man then started destroying houses. Saria was the one who stood up for us. The man....." Mido hesitated. "attacked Saria. Saria didn't die at that time. The Koriki helped Saria when the man's back was turned. Then....Saria was in her house and....he attacked it." Mido's eyes filled with tears. "Thats what happened to Saria. Me and my fariy were the only ones left."   
  
Zelda apologised for what happened. Then she remembered the fairy and turned back the Mido. "You need to come to Death Mountain with me." Zelda told him. Mido was surprised. After Zelda told him about the fairy summoning him, Mido acepted gratfully. Mido and Zelda headed torward Death Mountian.  
  
At dusk, Zelda and Mido reached Kakirko Village. They rode up to the top of Death Mountain. Mido and Zelda raced in the fairy's fountain. Inside, Mido was ready to listen to the fairy. Zelda, once again, toke out the Orcarina and played the tune again. The fairy came up.   
  
"Congraulations, Zelda." the fairy of the fountain replied. "You have completed my task. You have brung me the new Protector of the Forest. One last task is asked. Defeat the beast before you and you have completed my task." Behind them, a huge monster arose from the ground. Zelda and Mido turned around, Zelda with a sword in her hand, ready to fight. The creature was no doubt a Stalfo: a huge Stalfo. Zelda faced the monster. The Stalfo raced at Zelda. Zelda held up her sword. The Stalfo ramed right into the sword, knocking it back. Zelda took this advantge. She stabbed at the creature continusly. Little did Zelda know, the Stalfo was charging it's power. The Stalfo slung his sword hard at Zelda. Zelda was hit and knocked out. The creature's eyes spotted Mido and charged at him. Mido raced over to Zelda, trying to awake her. Zelda came to her senses and held her head. She removed her hand and it was covered in blood. Zelda grabbed Mido and moved him out of the way just as the Stalfo hit the wall. Zelda searched through Link's bag untill she found a rag. She held it to her head and tyed it on. The Stalfo was struggling with it weapon, trying to get it out of the wall. Zelda jumped in the air and brung the sword down, landing it right into the Stalfo's skull. The Stalfo screamed in pain nad toppled over dead. Zelda removed the sword. She walked up to the fountain. The fairy spoke to them once more.  
  
"You are a skilled fighter, Zelda," the fairy continued. "You are just as Link was when he visited here. Mido, you proved bravery in this battle. Instead of running out of here when it started torward you, you ran to Zelda, saving her and you both." Mido blushed sheepisly. "Zelda, take the Necklace of the Forest." The fairy waved her arms and the necklace appered in Zelda's hand. Zelda applied it to her neck, along with the Necklace of the Goron's. Again the fairy spoke. "Mido, you will remain in the forest. It will florsh once more and you will be it's leader. Just remember to be nice to the next Hero." The fairy smiled. Mido blushed. "Zelda," the fairy continued. "Don't you have something you need to save?" Zelda remembered Link. Zelda waved goodbye to the fairy and Mido.   
  
"Uhh.....Zelda?" Mido called out to her. Zelda stopped. "Thanks for finding me and bring me here. And.....tell Link....I am.....am sorry for the way I treated him." Zelda nodded and rushed out the door. Zelda stopped outside, trying to remember where the next necklace was. "Zora's Fountain!!" she cried. Grabbing Cream, she rode off torward Zora's Domain.  
  
Jolt sat, staring into the crystal ball. 'Man, this girl is good!!!' Jolt thought. Link watched from his place, cheering Zelda on to himself. Jolt slammed his fist onto the table. "Oh well," Jolt looked at Link. "At least when she sees you die, she will give up hope!!!" Jolt laughs and Link lookes on in digust. 'Soon, it will be soon,' Jolt laughed evily at this thought. Link looked on in digust once more.  
  
Well, you like? I liked it myself. I understand if it sounds corny. Gets hit by a rotten vegetiable pulls out flamethrower. Sorry, seems you won't be reading anymore huh 'friend'? PLEASE review!!! Please? 


	4. The Final Necklace

The Legends of Zelda  
  
The Legend Continues.....  
  
Chapter 4: The Final Necklace  
  
Zelda made it to Zora's Domain at dark. Zelda was exausted. She decided that as long as she wasn't around, Link would be safe. Zelda set up camp and layed down to sleep.  
  
Zelda woke up at daybreak and picked up her stuff. She hopped on Cream and they rode into the domain. Zelda used her orcarina to calm the waterfall down. She used Cream to jump the gap. Zelda got off Cream and looked at the beautiful water. She quit daydreaming and headed torward the King of the Zora's. Zelda bowed to the King.  
  
"King of the Zora's," Zelda replied. "I am in need of your help."  
  
The King nodded. "What do you ask of my power?" the King asked.  
  
"I am in need of the Necklace of the Zora. Do you have any information?"  
  
The King nodded again. "Out at the fountain behind me, our new god, Jan Jun, knows of what you speak. You may visit him." Zelda thanked the King and headed for the fountain. Zelda thought the fountain was the most beautiful thing she had seen. Her eye caught the great fish and Zelda rushed up to greet him.  
  
"What bussiness do you have at Zora's Fountain?" Jan Jun asked.  
  
"I am in need of the Necklace of the Zora." Zelda answered. Jan Jun didn't answer. Zelda kept her hope up. Suddenly, the fush let out a painful yell. "What's wrong?!" Zelda asked paniced. Jan Jun looked at her.  
  
"A man from far away......" started Jan Jun. "Put a curse on me for not giving him our stone. The evil is eating on my insides." Jan Jun's eyes spotted the necklaces around Zelda's neck. "Are those the other 2 stones?" Zelda was surprised and held them up, nodding. Jan Jun shut his eyes. "I see... To get the final stone, you must destroy this evil." Jan Jun opened his mouth. "Enter young Zelda, and break the curse." Zelda nodding and ran into the whales mouth. 'And may the Goddesses be with you,' Jan Jun thought and he shut his mouth.  
  
Inside the whale, Zelda was trying to find her way around. A lot of jellyfish floated around, despertly trying to shock her. Zelda would dodge and run away. Taking out the boomerang, Zelda cut all the jellyfish in half. She made her way through the creature. Little did she know she was being followed.  
  
After and hour of searching, Zelda finally found the creature of evil. The beast looked like a eyeball inside a line of water. Morpha had returned. Zelda was knocked around as she tried to find a way to hurt the eyeball inside. Zelda took out her hookshot and aimed at Morpha. Before Zelda could lanch the hookshot, Morpha grabbed hold of Zelda with it's watery arm. Morpha sucked Zelda into it's watery body. Being inside water, Zelda couldn't breath. Zelda made one effort and sliced the ball with her sword. Morpha screamed in pain and let Zelda go. Zelda hit the wall and slamed againest the ground. Zelda layed there, despertly trying to catch her breath. Zelda slowly got up. Zelda shot her hookshot into the watery body of Morpha. The ball was caught by the hookshot and tooken out of it's home. Zelda, in pure anger, sliced at the evil blob, Morpha screaming with every hit. Zelda brung the sword straight down and Morpha screamed it's last scream. Zelda pulled her sword out of the dead blob and coullasped on the hard cobblestones of the ground. Zelda's body ached and she felt she couldn't get up. Zelda heard the humming noise that she first heard at the volcano. Zelda slowly got off the ground, her body killing her. Zelda looked over and saw a heart like thing sitting in the corner. Zelda walked over to it, every step painfull, and picked it up. Zelda felt the pain lift from her body. Zelda stood up, felling like she never had fought once. Another noise was heard, this time hard footsteps. Zelda looked to her north and saw a huge armored knight heading right for her. This knight was known as the Darknut Master. Zelda toke out the sword and slung at the amor. Nothing happened. The knight slung at her. Zelda quickly jumped out of the way. Zelda found that the knight's back was turned torward her. Zelda stabbed her sword right in the knight's back. This time a scream was heard. Part of the armor fell off and the knight's body was now unprotected. Zelda stabbed severly times at the Darknuts body, every time bring a painfull blow. Pretty soon, the knight was lying on the ground, dead. Zelda heard another humming noise and turned around to see the blue light that transported her out of the whale. Zelda stepped in the light and felt her body tingle once more. Zelda's vision went dark and then Zelda saw the outside of the whale. Jan Jun was smiling.  
  
"Good work, Zelda," the fish bellowed. "You have proven yourself worthy of the Necklace of the Zora. Please save Hyrule and may the Goddesses be with you on your journey." A light appered above Jan Jun's head and it turned into a blue necklace. It slowly came to Zelda. She jumped up and grabbed it. The finale necklace was finally hers. Zelda left the fountain and out of Zora's Domain. She hopped on Cream and headed south for Gerudo Valley.  
  
The finale batlle would be soon.  
  
Jolt's face winched up as he watched Zelda head south. In the back, Link smiled. Jolt hit his fist on the desk, knocking off the crystal ball. Jolt noticed Link's smiled and a whip appered in his hand.  
  
"What are you smiling about, Hero?!" Jolt yelled. He slung the whip and Link severly times, Link yelling in pain with every hit. The whip disappered. "I had better get you ready for tonite!!" Link's face turned from bad to worse. A yellow ball formed in Jolt's hand. Jolt made it bigger untill it sparked with electricty. He threw the ball at Link. Link yelled as his body glowed with the electricty. Jolt laughed and turned around to his other crystal ball, watching the ten year old cross the field. 'Soon, very soon,' Jolt smiled as Link yelled in pain. 


	5. Link's Defeat?

The Legends of Zelda

_The Legend Continues..._

Hello!! This is the 5th chappie in the Legends of Zelda series.....and thanks for the wonderful reviews!! I might put more to this story than these 6 chappies....Thanks you very much!!! Keep up the great reviews!!!

Disclamier: Link? Would you do the honers? Link pulls out the Master Sword and charges!! Yaaaa!!! Disclaimer destroyed!! People with uniforms suddenly apper......Uh better go!!!

Chapter 5: Link's Defeat

Zelda ran across the beautiful Hyrule field, closing in on Gerudo Valley. She headed full speed on her horse, Cream, torward the bridge entering the valley. Zelda's mind raced off as she crossed the bridge. _'Is Link okay? Will I save him, along with Gerudo Valley? Would Jolt torcure him in front of her eye's, and then kill him? or would he just go on and kill him?' _ Zelda returned to her senses when she saw the short building's of Gerudo Valley. Zelda stopped her horse and hoped off, looking around for any sign of Link or Jolt. Zelda saw no one and sighed. She bowed her head, hoping that the god's would help her save Link.

A noise distrubed her thoughts. Zelda opened her eye's and turned around. Nothing. She felt someone near, someone of pure evil. Zelda turned to her side. On a roof top, Zelda spotted a dark figure. "Well," came a voice from the figure. He stepped out of the shadows to revile himself as Jolt. "The Princess has returned!! Here to resuce her little boyfriend!!"

Zelda was angry. "As a matter of fact, I am here to rescue the person who will destroy you!" Zelda cried.

Jolt looked at her. "What are you gonna do? Run at me? That will sure kill me!" Jolt started laughing.

"This sword is what I will use to kill you!!" Zelda was now enraged, ready to battle.

"You wouldn't do it while this person is here, would you?" Link suddenly appered on the ground, in pain. "I will let you see him one last time, just make it quit," Jolt laughed at his words. Zelda looked at Link and gasped. He had huge bruises up and down his body. His tunic was tore from something that Zelda didn't want to know about. His leg had a huge cut, probably from a knife. Zelda ran over, tossing her sword behind her.

"Link?!" she yelled, falling onto the ground next to him. "Are you okay?!"

Link was barely able to talk. Zelda looked to see that Jolt's back was turned. She consuntrated all her powers and chanted a spell. Jolt heard her and turned around. Jolt gasped and got a ball of energy ready to throw. Zelda needed to hurry. she knew that. Secounds seemed like years as Zelda gave Link her power. Jolt threw the powerball, half way ready. The ball seemed like it took forever to hit her. Zelda's power was tranmitted to Link before the power hit her. The ball landing hard and Zelda was thrown back. Link opened his eyes and looked around. It took him a moment to relize that he was in Gerudo Valley. He sat up, all the pain he had gone. He turned around to see Zelda againest a brick wall, eye's closed. Link's eyes widened in horror as he started to run for her. Link did'nt even remember starting for her. It seemed like years before Link reached Zelda. He tripped right before reaching Zelda and fell head first into the dirt. Ingnoring the pain in his hurt leg from the running and falling, Link crawled over to Zelda. She was bleeding from her right leg and mouth. Link could tell her arm was broken from the impact and that she was uncouces. Link turned around, blinded by rage. Jolt had hurt him, killed people, destroyed his home, murdered his best friend, and know almost killed Zelda. His eyes filled with tears. Link ran for his sword. He picked it up. Jolt smiled and Link saw his smile. Link's sword glowed with power and rage. Link heard a grunt behind him and saw Zelda picking herself off the ground with her one good arm. Link could tell she was in alot of pain, but was still willing to help. Zelda limped up to Link and forced a painfull smile.

"If we can combin our powers," Zelda whispered. "The power may be enough to destroy Jolt. But we have to hurry." Link nodded and reached for Zelda's right hand. Zelda winched, though not in much pain. Jolt saw this and aimed a powerful ball at Zelda, knowing that it would get rid of her for good. He let it go and watched as it neared closer to Zelda. Link's eye caught this action and quickly let go of Zelda's hand and grabbed his nearby shield. Zelda saw the ball inch closer to her. Link jumped in front of the energy, his shield up, eye's closed. Jolt frowned and yelled as the shield asorbed the attack. Link was shot back into Zelda, causing pain to him and Zelda. Zelda forced an energy barrier right before she hit the wall, hoping it would help Link. She was proven wrong though as Link went straight through the barrier, right in to wall. Link's body shook with the impact. He heard Zelda's screaming and Jolt's laughing, right before they all went black.

Link woke up to see a light blue sky above his head. Link waited for pain but nothing came. He sat up and looked around. Small little kids played around. Link reconised some of them from Kakariko. Link turned to see adults walking. He saw a lake, the water a deep blue colour, clean enough to drink from. Link's eye's caught on to something familer. _'No it couldn't it?' _Link thought as the figure ran torward him. It was his thought dead friend, Sara. Sara reached out to hug Link and Link took the offer.

"Sara?!" Link asked. "We all thought you were dead."

"We are dead," Sara answered. "All of us."

Link was confused. "Sara, I was just in a battle with Jolt. I was knocked out....I thought Zel.."

"You died in batlle, Link," Sara replied. Link was stunned.

"How....how can I be dead?!" Link shouted. "What about Hyrule? What about Zelda?" Link was saddened.

"Their down there, Link," Sara pointed between the clouds below. Link looked and immediantly saw Zelda. She was over Link's body, crying. Link also saw Jolt, laughing his evil laugh. Link would not just stand there and let Zelda die because of his death.

"I have to get back down there!!" Link yelled, though only Sara and another heard him.

"That's my boy," came a voice behind him.

Zelda let her tears pour as she hung over Link's lifeless body.

"No," she kept telling herself. "No,"

Behind her came Jolt's laugh. "He died for you, Princess." Jolt crackled. "It's your falt he's gone."

Zelda wasn't about to let him tell her that this time. "IT WAS NOT MY FAULT AND YOU KNOW IT!!!" Zelda screamed. She turned around, Link's glowing sword in her hand. Zelda's rage made her throw the glowing sword at Jolt. Jolt tried to use his magic to turn it around, but the magic had no effect. The sword stuck Jolt in the chest. He toppled over, wounded severly. The sword returned to the amazed and greif stucken Zelda. Zelda turned back to Link. Her tears hit his chest, leaving marks on his tunic. Zelda layed the sword in Link's hands and gently layed his hands on his ribs. Zelda then sobbed uncontrolbly. She layed her head on his chest and cried.

Link reacted to the voice by turning around. Link was amazed at the person in front of him. It took many moments before Link could speak. Finally, he found his voice.

"Mom?"

.......eyes wide......OMGOSH!!! LINK'S MOTHER!!!! WHAT OTHER SURPRISES AWAIT!!? singing I made a cliffhanger I made a cliffhanger!!! Dodges a dagger!! Yipe!! Review!!


	6. The Final Battle

The Legends of Zelda

_The Legend continues..._

Chapter 6: The Final Battle

Link looked on in amazment. 'My mother?' cried a small voice in his head.

"Link," Link's mother responded. "It IS me. Sara is telling the truth. You did die in attept to save Zelda. That is why you have been given the chance to return, return from this beautiful place to Zelda, to protect her and all of Hyrule. And look down there," Link's mom pointed between the clouds. Link walked over and peered through the clouds. His eyes widened. Zelda's head was on Link's chest. In the background, Jolt layed on his back, bleeding. Link was surprised to know that Zelda could severly injure Jolt. Link smiled and turned back to Sara and his mother.

"You have the choice, Link," his mom sweet voice rang. "Stay here with us, or go back and wait for your real time and save Hyrule, and most importantly, Zelda. The choice is yours." Link eyed his mother, Sara and then turned his head to the clouds.

"If I stay here," Link started. "I could stay here with you and be in harmony forever. But if I don't go back, Hyrule will suffer and Jolt will take over, starting by killing Zelda." Link turned to his mother. "I want to go back," His mother smiled and 5 other people appered.

"Thats my son," his mother said. Link ran to her and hugged her. "I will see you one day here." And with that, a light surrounded Link and he disappered. '_Goodbye, my son,_' his mother said, a small tear falling onto the soft grass.

Zelda still sobbed at the fact that Link was dead. She got up of the ground and gathered up her stuff. She layed Links things by his head and kissed him on the cheek. She cried more as she slowly walked to the exit of Gerudo Valley.

Link's eyes slowly opened and he heard Zelda's cries from the entrance. He forced a smile, knowing that he was severly hurt still.

"Where ya going, Zel?" Link winched as he yelled at Zelda. Zelda quickly turned around and saw Link's eye opened, though he was in major pain. She smiled and ran over to Link.

"Your alive!!" Zelda shouted and landed on the ground next to Link. She layed her head on Links gently. Link winched in pain and Zelda quickly backed off. "Sorry," Zelda said. Link looked at her and groned. He turned his head to the resting place of Jolt.

"Is he dead?" Link asked. Zelda shook her head and looked over at Jolt. Link's eyes widened. "This could be our chance. We could combined our powers and throw the Master Sword at him." Zelda quickly disagered.

"Thats what almost got you killed." Zelda protested.

"Well, then, you throw the sword and I'll do most of the power." Link told her. Zelda agreed. She helped Link up off the ground. Link was in serouis pain, but Link magened. It took alot of energy just to stand. Link and Zelda held hands and Zelda picked up the Master Sword. A blinding light lit up the area and Link and Zelda looked at their hands. A crest had appered on Links hand and the lower right triangle glowed brightly. Zelda had the same only the lower left triangle glowed instead of the right. The Master Sword also glowed with a powerful light. Link and Zelda smiled at each other and then focused back onto Jolt.

Jolt's eyes slowly opened and he sat up. He first saw his doom as Zelda threw the sword at him. Jolt braced himself. Link and Zelda heard Jolt scream. Zelda let go of Link's hand and held up her own. She closed her eyes and chanted a spell.

**_Goddesses hear our cries,_**

_**Lock away the one who likes seeing others die,**_

_**Make him stay there forever more,**_

_**So we can end this endless war!**_

Zelda's hands glowed with a brite light. Zelda opened her eyes.

"And may you forever be locked away!!!" she cried and threw the light at the still yelling Jolt. Jolt opened his eyes and was tooken into the light.

His voice reminded Link of his battle with Ganon.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR MY IMPRISONMENT!!!" Jolt shouted. "I WILL GET OUT OF MY PRISON AND DESTROY YOU!! I SWEAR I WILL GET OUT OF HERE AND DESTROY YOU AND ALL OF HYRULE!!!! YOU WILL LOSE!!!!" Link and Zelda watched as Jolt disappered. They looked at each other. They smiled and fell over, in a faint. Hyrule was safe and Link was back. Everything was how it should be

_**2 Days Later:**_

Link and Zelda layed in their beds in their room. Link and Zelda returned the night after the defeat of Jolt. Link and Zelda were badly injured. Impa scoiled at them after she saw their wounds. If Zelda and Link weren't hurt, they would be in serious trouble. She ordered them to get to bed. but tended to their wounds before they went to bed. Link had a broken arm, broken leg, spained neck, and spained wrist, not to mention sever burns on some parts of his body. Zelda's injures weren't as bad as Link's so Zelda would be up in no time. Zelda had a broken arm and some burns. Zelda was then put to her bed. Link and Zelda spent 6 weeks in bed because of their injuries. Link was kept in bed longer than Zelda, so when Zelda was healed, she would sit on Link's bed, telling him of her adventure. She started off by telling Link that Koriki Forest was back and that Mido was it's leader. Zelda finished her story. Link looked at her one day.

"Zel," Link started. "I want to say, thanks for saving me from Jolt. If it wasn't for you--"

"No," Zelda interupted. "You saved me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. You were the one who almost died to save me. Thank you." Zelda and Link stared at each other. Then, Link and Zelda did something they never thought they would do.

_Link and Zelda kissed._

_**Sorry it was so short, the last chapter. But...sniff Oh, thats so romantic!!!! crying Anyway, thats the end......I hope you liked it.....review me and tell me if I should continue it. I will if it will please you......anyway, not continuing till I get some good reviews!!! Thanks for reading and check in for some of my new stories!! Parting is such sweet sorrow....or something like that!!!**_

_**Zeldamaster**_


End file.
